


This Thing Called Love

by mourn3d



Series: Broken Lover Boys [2]
Category: Grand Theft Auto Series (Video Games), Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Boys Kissing, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Gun Violence, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Murder, Pining, Sadness, Sex, Slow Burn, Slow Updates, Underage Drinking, Young romance, highschool, tags are subject to change, young boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mourn3d/pseuds/mourn3d
Summary: Michael Townley was a superstar at his school. He got good grades, was popular with the ladies and was the quarterback of the football team. He was a good kid, despite his troubles with his father and his mother that struggled with accepting the fact that he was in fact out of their lives, he was positive. That was, until he met a certain Canadian boy at the beginning of his Sophomore year, then his life changed forever.
Relationships: Amanda De Santa/Michael De Santa, Michael De Santa/Dave Norton (maybe), Michael De Santa/Trevor Philips, Trevor Philips/Brad Snider
Series: Broken Lover Boys [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994698
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. Leaving Home Ain't Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I don't know if the GTA fandom is very alive on this website anymore but these characters and the game really woke up my writing so I decided why not let you guys see what I have been working on. Like anything else on this account there will probably be slow updates but I've come to be VERY passionate about this story line so I plan on making it a series! Please enjoy!

It was a cold day. The boy could tell that just by looking out the window of his upstairs bedroom. He frowned and sat up, pushing his heavy comforter off of him and sitting up, heading to his bathroom that was attached to his bedroom and went to get himself ready for the morning. 

It was a normal day for Michael, of course. The mornings were silent, usually his mom was either asleep or off to work, he didn’t really mind anyways since he would just drive himself to school and leave her be. He brushed his teeth and looked at himself in the mirror, scowling a tiny bit and brushing back some of the dark brown hair that decided to stick to his forehead. He’d get some gel after he brushed his teeth to comb the hair back for the day, but at 6am he didn’t really mind messing with it. 

* * *

He drove quietly, patting the steering wheel with his left hand as he drove. He had a nice car, of course. His mother could afford it. The backseat was pretty well cleaned up and the passenger seat had a football jersey hanging off of it with his number and last name across the back. There were a few half empty bottles of water on the floor of the car. He had a package of corn nuts and a large slushy cup in the two cup holders. 

Michael was as content as a Sophomore could get. He took a left and pulled into the school parking lot, taking a turn and going to the student parking and taking his spot. He got out, smiling slowly at the sight of some of his buddies and locked the car with the button on the door before hurrying after as they cheered ‘Townley!’ when he hurried up to join him. 

Michael chattered away with his football friends, shoving some of them when they made remarks about some of the cheerleaders and their ‘bangin’’ bodies. They made their way into the school building and walked through the halls like a pack of strong wolves. Shouting at some of their other jockey friends that were making out in the hall with their girlfriend or some of the kids that were unlucky enough to wear their glasses and have braces. Michael laughed. He was apart of a team here, he fit in with anyone. School was his safe place. 

He paused when a blonde passed him, saying a soft, silky ‘Hey Michael’ he gave her wild eyes and watched her pass, unashamedly letting his gaze drift down as his buddies howled in laughter at his reaction. She looked over her shoulder and caught him looking, her strawberry colored lips quirked up, making him grin stupidly, then being forced to keep walking with his friends. 

Unknowingly, behind him, a tall slim male walked past the same girl, giving her a small wink, she let out a disgusted gasp and hurried off to her class. He rolled his eyes and walked on, hands stuffed in the pockets of his rugged jeans. He scowled at the sight of the tall males cheering and hollering through the halls. ‘Christ...get a fucking room.’ he said to himself in his mind, glaring at their backs before heading into the office to get a schedule to see where he was going. He brought himself- or rather walked himself to school. 

His mom could care less if he found a suitable school around here, considering he was nearly 17 and an immigrant. He looked over at a woman that was writing into a log on her desk.

“Excuse me?” His voice came off to be quite harsh, probably because he was annoyed with the state he was in, and just at the loudness from entering the school so early in the morning. “Trevor Philips. New student.” he said and tapped his foot, glancing out the window as the woman hurriedly nodded and set down her pen. She got up and hurried into the office that was connected to hers and talked in a hushed tone to a woman that Trevor found out was ‘Sherry’. Perfect. 

Turned out that Sherry sounded exactly like her name. The vice principal walked out of her office slowly. Her blonde highlighted brown hair was pulled up into a messy bun, wearing black glasses that perfectly framed her well structured face. She wore clothes that _hardly_ made it to be ‘suitable for work’. Trevor watched her as she walked up, slowly raising a brow when she came close. 

“Hello Trevor. My name is Sherry Ables. I’m the vice principal here. Why don’t I show you around?” She gave him a soft smile, to which he slowly nodded and followed after her as she walked down the hallway. 

* * *

Michael had managed to get through his class with his laughing and joking with the boys. The teacher scoffed at them but ignored them mostly, continuing to teach the lesson as they all talked and talked away about how they were all ditching during lunch period to head down to the diner just down the road. Michael was asked if he wanted to go and slowly shook his head in response, closing his notebook and turning to him. 

“Nah, figured I should stay here.” he said slowly. Shrugging smoothly as he watched the guys shake their heads and head towards the gym doors to leave out to the parking lot. Michael himself made his way to the locker room to change into better looking clothes rather than his sweaty gym ones and looked at himself once he finished up. He combed his hair back and glanced in the mirror as a blonde boy that had around the same build as him walked in and headed to a urinal. 

Michael ignored the presence and resumed grooming himself before he headed back to the locker and shoved comb into his back and grabbed a $10 bill from inside of it. He headed towards the lunch room and cringed at the sound that was coming from inside. He wasn’t big on having lunch at school, he probably would’ve joined his buddies if it wasn’t for a scheduled meeting he had with his English teacher on his latest paper that he may or may not have somewhat plagiarized. 

As he headed down the hall he made eye contact with Miss. Ables. He gave her a smooth smile which in return got a small giggle and a ‘good afternoon, Michael’. Townley gave her a signature wink then glanced at the student that she was escorting. A new kid perhaps? He looked up at him, pausing at the cold brown eyes that met his own. Michael stopped in his place and carefully offered a hand to his new classmate. Trevor gave him a skeptical look, giving him a once over before carefully putting his hand with Michael’s and shaking it. 

“Names Michael Townley.” Michael said casually. “You must be new here, I haven’t seen you around. You are..”

“Trevor. Trevor Philips. I’m obviously new here, since I’m getting a tour of the place.” He seemed to have a bit of a small temper, based off of the fact that he pulled his hand away from Michael whenever he noticed Michael himself giving him a once-over. “I don’t exactly like getting too friendly with new people. Nice meeting you Michael, but I believe I want to just finish this tour.” he glanced to Miss.Ables who gave a short nod. 

“Yeah...uh...okay. See you around I guess.” Michael said and watched as the two went down the hall and Miss.Ables quietly told him every room and who the teacher was based off of his schedule for his classes. 

Michael frowned slightly and headed back into the cafeteria. He didn’t like that he could easily get to that kid. Maybe he’d try to talk to him later and get to know him. He dismissed the thought of him though. Decided he shouldn’t worry about it too much. With that thought gone, he headed in and got himself a sandwich for lunch, then headed outside to sit on a bench and grabbed his Walkman out of his bag. He plugged in the attached earbuds and leaned back as the song played softly into his ears.

* * *

“And...that should be about it.” Sherry concluded. Turning to Trevor who wasn’t really paying much attention in the first place. He blinked and turned to her as she stood there expectantly. “Questions?” she asked him.

  
“Questions? Hm. Nah.” Trevor shook his head carefully, she nodded and pointed to the class that Trevor was to report to after the lunch period ended, before she left. Trevor turned to watch her over his shoulder as the sounds of her heels clicking against the tiles of the floor retreated. He turned back towards the classroom and watched as a round blonde boy headed through the door and decided to follow him. 

The boy was standing over a table, messing with one of the glass beakers. Trevor - who wasn’t paying attention, glanced around the room and assumed this was the chemistry lab. He turned back to the boy, rolling his eyes when he noticed that he was mixing shit together. 

“Hey, shithead. You aren’t wearing any protection? You think you’re all bold until you lose a fuckin’ eye.” Trevor said and approached him. The boy turned in alarm and looked at Trevor, before quickly turning back to the project. 

“Yeah, yeah. I know.” he said dismissively, waving his hand at Trevor as he poured in some type of liquid. “I’m just trying to get ahead of all my classmates is all. I got held back and I’m pretty sure I remember the recipe, I just gotta-”

“-Put the fucking safety gear on. Don’t make me ask again.” Trevor snapped, while the blonde was talking he had managed to find the tub of shitty goggles and some gloves. He gave them to the blonde who sighed shortly and messily put the things on. “You’re _welcome_. Could have lost a finger there, pal.” Trevor said with a small hint of a smirk. 

“Yeah, dude. Whatever.” The blonde shrugged and continued with his work. “I don’t think I know you.” he said as he closed a small glass of powder. 

“Trevor Philips.” Trevor said, shoving his hands in his pockets yet again, leaning back but keeping his eyes on whatever the fuck this kid was doing. 

“Nice to meet you, Trevor. My name is Brad.”


	2. Hammer to Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trevor and Brad quickly become buddies and decide that it would be fun to hang around together for the day. Trevor wonders why Michael wants to care for him so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided that this fic would purely be for the buildup of Trevor and Michael first meeting and it would only be three chapters long. I'm planning on making another fic of them actually getting to bond and be friends and then eventually go to them being with Lester and starting their careers of being running buddies and stuff.

Brad and Trevor hit it off pretty well. Deciding to sit together that next class and smirked at each other when the teacher asked about a shattered beaker that was in the sink. They barely paid attention, and when Trevor muttered ‘what did he say?’ Brad nudged him and showed him his notebook that was just full of mindless doodles that he made when he gave the teacher eye contact to prove that he was paying attention. 

When the class ended the friends headed outside to sit at the trees and ‘study’. They ended up talking about what had been going on in each other's lives before they met. Trevor mentioned things about moving from his home in Canada because his mother found out how easy it was to get prescription drugs in America. This made Brad smile, but it was the God honest truth of why he was moved to this shitty small town. 

Brad said that he lived alone, and was planning on dropping out once he got to his Senior year because he could just work at some downtown restaurant and not have to worry about it since the place he lived in now was rent-free. Said that whoever the owner was understood that he was just a kid that his parents ditched and let him at least have a roof over his head. 

Trevor understood that, and just nodded with the story. He thought about what his mother could be doing right now, but tried to keep his mind off of it solely because he knew it would just upset him, and he didn’t want to frighten his first friend in this new place. He moved to stand up, which just got Brad to follow and went to walk around slowly and look at the different trees. It was warm here. The leaves were a beautiful green shade that Trevor didn’t exactly see often. He sighed and turned to Brad again, who was watching him curiously. 

“The green leaves...trees and stuff… it's beautiful, eh?” Trevor said and gestured around them. Brad gave a small smile and a nod in return before he heard the bell go off and led Trevor back in for their next class. As they walked in Trevor noticed the same group of football players bursting into the school- obviously late but none of the teachers seemed to notice or care at their loud entrance. 

Trevor saw that boy again. Michael, was it? Watched as he went up and high-fived some of them. The Canadian saw right through that boy, though. He didn’t seem to exactly fit in with those jocks. He had a certain type of coolness and fondness that those stupid lunks didn’t have. He seemed to be somewhat kind, just by the mannerisms and the way he looked at other people. Trevor saw all of that and he barely even knew the guy. It seemed to kind of even piss him off. He wondered what was  _ so great _ about being a quarterback. Though he already knew that answer. 

_ Nothing _ .

Trevor ignored the group as he and Brad passed, although he felt Townley’s eyes on him whenever he passed. He chattered away with Brad about some topic he hardly paid attention to. A growing part inside of him just wanted Michael to be...what...jealous? Jealous that he made a friend that wasn’t his fruity ass? Perhaps. 

Trevor went down the steps to his English class, heading in and taking a seat in the back as he waved slowly to Brad who left the room and headed to his own class. The Canadian let out a sigh and rested his head against his hand as he waited for his peers to take their seat so they could get through this class. Right before the bell rang a certain Michael slid his way through the door with a sly smile and nodded to the teacher, before taking his seat in the opposite corner of the back of the classroom. He looked at the red-head that sat in the back with him, mumbling a small ‘how ya’ doin’ to her when he took his seat. He glanced over the girls shoulder and saw Trevor. He smiled and nodded to him. 

Trevor saw Michael looking at him and gave a slow nod back, fiddling with the no.2 pencil that he had in his hand and turned away to look at the teacher. 

He ignored Michael for the rest of that class, only stopping when the boy waited at the exit for him and stopped slowly, giving him a what-the-fuck look when Michael chuckled. 

“I feel like you’re ignoring me, cowboy.” Michael said casually to Trevor, who almost seethed at that nickname because who the fuck would call anyone that? 

“I wasn’t. But now I’m planning on it  _ cowboy _ .” Trevor just about snarled in his face. “Sorry I’m not giving your self-loving quarterback ass enough attention. Maybe you can go run along to your little friends and then they can kiss your ass, huh?” Trevor had no reason to be this harsh, but he didn’t like being fucked with and Townley seemed to really like pushing his buttons. “Leave me the fuck alone.” he sighed and headed out to the hall, being joined by Brad who looked at Michael with a confused smile. “Can we just fucking go?” he asked the blonde who nodded slowly and carefully. They went down the hall and left the school. Brad offering to walk with Trevor to his house. 

They decided to instead go downtown. The two were almost unstoppable. Brad headed into a corner store and shoplifted a number of snacks and drinks for them. They headed down the sidewalk and went around looking through the windows of the stores and making fun of the people that just glared at them and their shabby clothes as they went around the town. 

It was perfect for Trevor. A time to fuck around and be himself without worrying about his peers and especially that  _ Michael Townley _ fella. It was utterly perfect for him and he hoped that it would be able to stay this way for a long time. He liked this Brad guy. 

* * *

It was later on that night. Trevor and Brad were having the times of their lives as they ran around, but Brad cured and stopped short at a man with a dark blue uniform on. 

“You gotta be fucking shitting me.” Brad said when he saw the officer head their way. “Run!” he whisper-shouted to Trevor who saw the officer and turned quickly, heading down an alleyway. They ran and tried their best to ditch the man who quickly followed after them. 

“Oh shit, we’re so fucking fucked!” Trevor cried to Brad as they raced down the side of the street. He passed by a boy who turned quickly and watched them go. Those oh so familiar bright blue eyes gleamed in the warm light of the streetlamp. He stepped in front of the officer who growled at him instantly in annoyance. 

“I’m sorry sir, I appear to be lost. See- i can’t find my mom and i realize it’s getting awfully late-”

Trevor and Brad raced up the streets and turned again into another alley that had a dead end to catch their breaths, but they both looked at each other when they didn’t hear that clatter of the metal handcuffs following them whenever they ran. Brad peeked from the alley down the road and saw as Michael and the cop talked. The officer was clearly annoyed by being stopped and leading Michael away and to the left away from the boys. 

“What the hell?” Trevor asked and moved to see as well. Watching as Michael left and frowned, softening only slightly. What was this guy's deal? And why did Michael want to protect him and be his friend so badly?

* * *

Later on that night, Trevor and Brad decided to part ways in case that officer decided to patrol the neighborhood. Trevor was alone with his thoughts as he made his way towards the trailer park that was on the north side of the town. He had his head down and hands shoved into his pockets. He kept thinking about that boy, Michael. Why did he do that for him? He was being a complete dick to him at school. Trevor didn’t owe the guy anything. He didn’t  _ ask _ him to do that. So what was his deal? 

The thoughts just seemed to anger him. He kicked at a pebble that he saw on the ground, and when he noticed it just went up a little further. He kicked it hard and launched it into the road, nodding when it made a few soft noises as it hit the pavement. He felt great until he heard the soft engine of a car and looked over to see bright headlights. See, it was a lot warmer here than it was in his hometown in Canada. So walking near the middle of the night in nothing but a tanktop and some black sweatpants didn’t serve Trevor right. Especially with the messy mullet he had started to let grow out. He assumed it was the officer but just kept right on strolling until the car honked at him and he turned sharply, about to screech at the officer before he stopped at the warm face that was of Michael Townley. That bitch. 

“Need a ride?” Michael asked casually. 

“ _ No thank you _ .” Trevor said sharply and sternly. “Will you leave me the fuck alone? What is your  _ problem _ man?” 

“Well, you look like a goddamn meth head walking down these streets at night.” Michael said, coming to a stop when Trevor dramatically paused and turned to him with a glare. “I’m just saying man, the wrong people see you and they’ll call the cops. And I’m not sure I would be able to save your ass again.” 

“I didn’t ask you to do that!” Trevor said defensively. He didn’t like owing people. He didn’t like that someone was better than him because they happened to catch him at the right time and did something for him that he really needed someone to do. 

“Hey, I’m not saying you did. I’m just saying I won’t be able to next time around. Let me drive you home.”

“No.” Trevor said harshly. “Just...leave me the fuck alone.” He told Michael, before beginning to walk away. 

Michael scowled at the answer, but sighed and decided that he would drive away this time. Leaving Trevor to his own devices and his own guilt that he felt as he watched Michael drive off and take a right turn. He didn’t want to be alone. He barely knew if he was going in the right direction.. 

* * *

Eventually, the boy did find the place he was going. Making note the his mothers beaten up car was not in the driveway. He tried the door and huffed when it was locked, then checked under the mat for the key, which was also gone. He tried the pots on the porch. Pushing some of the dead leaves away to dig around a little in the dry dirt and sighing when no key was found. He moved back to the door and pressed himself hard into it and tried to force it open but was unsuccessful. 

Reluctantly, he headed back to the porch and sat down on the lawn chair, frowning and leaning back, holding himself and slowly closing his eyes. Hoping that in an hour's time that his mother would be home, but seriously doubting it deep down in his mind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wheeeww. This chapter was a wild one to write but I hope you guys liked it! As always I'm always looking to see what you guys have to say about the plot and such so if you have anything at all that you would like to tell me or comment about I will be up to read that ASAP! Comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Tumblr - mourn3d


	3. We Will Rock You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wrapping up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writers block is a fucking BITCH. I hope you guys enjoyed this fic. More trikey is definitely on the way! I had a lot of ideas for this but really never got around to using them. Hopefully in the future I will be able to though. Thank you so much for reading this fic!

It was around three weeks later. Trevor had been happily moving through the school year with Brad at his side. They were growing closer to one another every day, but something told him that he wanted to learn exactly  _ what _ was up with that kid. Michael Townley, or whatever his name was. He had noticed straight off the bat that he was a part of the football team, he obviously had the build for the football team. He was pretty big, but not as in an unhealthy way. He had muscle, big arms. He had a strong chest too, a bit of a stomach, but it was nothing unhealthy.  _ Why would Trevor know this? He doesn’t fucking look at him. He doesn’t want to look at him! _

Now he and Brad sat together in the cafeteria. It was a chaotic place during lunch time. Trevor had learned that through the past weeks, but it was really the only place they could go at this moment after they were caught in the chemistry lab a few days ago. Trevor and Brad knew each other better now, could read each other better and Brad could instantly tell that Trevor was thinking about something just by the way he was not looking at him the entire time. 

“Hey, what’s on your mind?” Brad asked curiously. He didn’t seem to really be bothered by that fact that something was on Trevor’s mind. But he was just trying to be the good person in that moment and check in on his friend. 

“Ah, nothing. It’s nothing.” Trevor grumbled, in a soft voice. He was a lot easier with Brad than anybody else. Perhaps it was because- well for the first time- he actually had someone that cared about him and  _ wanted _ to be around him. He felt special and he didn’t want to ruin that bond by snapping at him, although it was hard for Trevor to suddenly go cold turkey on what he’s been doing since he was born. 

“Alright, well...what’s it like in the Land Down Under?” Brad asked curiously, taking a bite out of his sandwich, unaware of what he just said being completely wrong, and making Trevor snicker. 

“Well, mate. I’m not sure.” he said in a terrible Australian accent. He looked over at Brad who blinked back at him with confused eyes. Still not aware. Trevor burst out in a cackle and shook his head as he put down his own sandwich. 

“No,  _ no.  _ I’m from Canada. What you were saying- that’s like-  _ no _ .” he grinned stupidly and shook his head with another few short laughs. “That’s Australia. Jesus.” he laughed again and finally Brad’s face showed realization, then he gave a few awkward soft laughs. “So, we’re in San Andreas, right?” he asked and pointed left and up. “That’s Canada. Australia is...uh..” he pointed left, then slightly downwards. “Allll the way over there. It’s a little confusing but no. Australia isn’t even touching America.” he grinned and shook his head. “Biology next semester, huh?” he teased and made Brad shake his head slowly with a small laugh. 

They were two boys. Two boys that had lost their parents love and were just trying to make it in a world that pointed to having that thing would make your life full. They had made each others lives full by just being together, and neither of them could ask for anything more. 

“So, Trevor.” Brad said, opening a small bag of chips and sitting it back on his lunch tray. “What do you say we go to the football game tonight? I can bring some cigs and we could hang out under the bleachers and” he nodded towards a table of girls. 

Trevor turned his head to look at the girls, before chuckling softly and lightly, masking the fact that he wasn’t planning on going to  _ any _ football games. Since he knew that that Michael boy would be there and he wasn’t quite sure that he wanted to see him. He didn’t know exactly why, but there was something about that boy that he didn’t quite understand. Maybe he could go tonight though.  _ Corner him _ . Demand what the fuck his problem was. 

Michael wasn’t Brad, and he could easily bully Michael into giving him the stupid answer that he wanted and needed to hear.  _ Michael wasn’t Brad, and he knew that wouldn’t ever change. _

* * *

They had decided to go to the game, although Trevor still wasn’t feeling that he had to be able to watch Michael play. But he did go because Brad had asked him to and why would he say no to that? It’s not like Michael would go up to him. He had no reason to. 

So they went to the game, slid under the bleachers and Trevor ignored Brad when he went to see if any of the girls had decided to wear skirts that night. He lit his cigarette and poked his head out to watch the game with a frown. He never really got into sports after his mishap with the ice-hockey coach. He decided that since his anger would just get in the way of his  _ teamwork _ or whatever, that he probably wasn’t fit for the team. That conversation didn’t exactly end well. Now Trevor watched as a boy with a jersey with the name ‘Townley’ on it rammed into a poor kid's chest like he was nothing, then continued to run down the field towards the end. He heard the people shouting happily after him, but didn’t exactly understand what was going on, so he pulled his head back under the bleachers and put his attention back on Brad who had made his way back to him and blew out smoke from his own cigarette. 

“What’s your deal, Trev? You’ve been out of it all night. We were supposed to be having  _ fun _ .” Brad said in a mock-whining way. Trevor rolled his eyes lightly as he took a drag of his cigarette and then stomped it out on the dirt. He shook his head slowly and let out a few coughs. 

_ “I’m only gonna have fun away from this game.” _ Trevor muttered softly to himself before he turned his attention right back to Brad, he shook his head and chuckled a little, grabbing his arm and hauling him to the school, the doors were unlocked because of the locker room for the boys out on the team. He hurried in and rushed down the stairs to the locker room. 

“What are we doing?” Brad asked curiously. He looked at Trevor as they rushed down the stairs but his face soon glowed with excitement at the sight of the opened lockers and things spread out. 

“Let’s fuck with em’.” Trevor said and then strolled through into the room. He looked at the different lockers, trying to figure out which one was  _ his _ then stopped at the sight of a few different colognes and a few notes, along with a messy jersey he saw earlier, apparently this one he used for practice or something. He picked it up, then tossed it to Brad. “Hey, put that one in that one. This dude’s gonna have a  _ bad _ day whenever he gets back here.” he chuckled as he went through his stuff. The pair were unaware that half-time was near and Michael had to come back and check his cell that was in his locker. The same cell that Trevor picked up and looked at before tossing it to Brad to put into another locker. The two were having so much fun that they didn’t hear the heavy footsteps from Townley’s cleats going down the stairs. 

“Hey, I kinda need that.” Michael said in a strong voice, making both Trevor and Brad flinch and turn his way. Michael had crossed his arms and was leaning in the frame of the door. “I have a friend that usually calls around this time and I don’t need to be late because of you fuckfaces. Can I have that back?” he asked, though it wasn’t exactly a question at this point, he approached Brad and snagged the phone out of his hand, checking the small screen after pushing a button before pocketing it in his pants. He took a moment to observe the locker room before he looked at Trevor for the first time in weeks. “What the fuck are you guys doing with my things?” he asked, a little more angry. 

Trevor rolled his eyes. “Jesus dude, we’re fucking around. That game is as boring as it is.” Trevor shrugged simply and eyed Michael who rolled his eyes and pushed past Brad who watched him curiously, he grabbed the jersey out of his buddies locker before turning to the pair again. 

Trevor gave Brad a look and he seemed to understand, so they both quickly darted out of the locker room, passing by a few of Michael’s buddies who went down to check on what was taking him so long. 

Later on that night Brad agreed to let Trevor crash at his place, but as they laid together Trevor felt a suspicion rise in his stomach that he hadn’t felt in years. He ignored this feeling though, closing his eyes and curling up on the mattress that laid on the ground in Brad’s room. Brad was in the kitchen making some microwave popcorn for them. 

His trailer was...admittedly on the rough side. It was barely cleaned- which was explainable for a teenage boy- but it had a sort of charm to it that neither of them could really explain. Perhaps it  _ was  _ the dirtiness of the whole thing. How Brad lived in it but still made it to school more presentable than Trevor did and he even had a mom on most nights. (though she honestly didn’t mind him much). Brad strolled back into the bedroom and glanced at Trevor before sitting down with him, he reached over and turned on the radio, the pair leaning back and drowning themselves into the sound of the 80s rock music. 

Trevor’s mind swam. He wondered what would happen in these moments. How far their friendship could go in these three years they had left high school. He looked forward to it, somehow. He was excited to see where this road would lead him. 

* * *

**Three years later**

“Trevor! T- come the fuck on!” A dark brown haired boy called from his parking spot. He was leaning against his tan car and had his hands in his pockets. He had a stupid smirk on his face when he watched his best friend chat away with one of the trailer-trash girls that he had met that week before. 

“Shut up Mikey! I’ll be there in a second, calm your fuckin’ tits.” Trevor called as he handed over a slip of paper to the girl from a small notebook that he kept in his back pocket. Trevor looked a lot different now. His brown hair had grown into a more matured mullet. His arms had a bit more bulk to them although you couldn’t exactly tell from the coats that he wore over top of them. Hell, he had even started to grow a bit of a mustache, which Michael constantly told him made him look like a sex offender, to which he replied  _ Uhm, so? _

They had grown to like each other over the past few years, Brad still was apart of Trevor’s everyday life and he still slept over at his house every week, but Michael and Trevor were practically inseparable now. They were best friends and neither of them could part from one another. 

This year was graduation year, which meant they were worse than they had  _ ever  _ been, though for Trevor it wasn’t too bad. He had taught Michael the ways of being like him and Brad, although he knew the boy would never understand what the pair had been through in their past he was happy to have more than one friend around North Yankton now. 

Michael had quit the football team his Junior year. After being caught hitting up a gas station and spending the night in the city jail with Trevor and Brad right at his side. He gave up on his dream for what he believed would be the best, since he never really fit in with the team anyways. He had made new friends now and he knew he would be at their sides to the day that he died. 

“For fucks sake, come  _ on. _ ” Brad chimed in with Michael as he joined his side at the car door. Trevor scowled at the two and raced down the stairs. “We gotta head into town before the patrol if we wanna  _ really _ have fun tonight.” Brad said jokingly but gestured inside to the duffel bag that was underneath the backseat. 

“Blah blah blah blah  _ blah!” _ Trevor said right over top of him and hopped into the passenger seat after declaring a rather loud  _ ‘shotgun!’ _ He rolled down the window with the crank and looked out at the school. He put on a devilish smirk. “Let’s go boys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone ever picked up on it, i have been naming my Trikey (Michael de Santa/Trevor Philips) fanfictions after Queen songs. This is purely because I really think they would just lay together and listen to queen all day.

**Author's Note:**

> I realized this chapter was a little choppy with all the skips but it's the beginning of the fic and it might be like that for a little bit in the future chapters. If you guys have any suggestions or feedback pleaseeee comment! I'd love to hear what you guys would have to say.
> 
> Tumblr - mourn3d


End file.
